Gift from the Sea
by Zelka Renji
Summary: Muchas veces, el estar en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado te puede cambiar la vida... Bruno era un joven despreocupado y en cierta forma, normal hasta el día en que la curiosidad le hizo encontrar lo que parece ser un regalo... Un regalo hecho por el mar al que le había dedicado su vida. Bruno x Oliver, denle una oportunidad y les daré galletitas!


Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, así como ninguno de los personajes presentes en esta historia.

* * *

Eran cerca altas horas de la madrugada. Probablemente las 2:30 am, aunque a nadie le importaba. Ni siquiera al joven de piel canela que se encontraba a la orilla de la playa, sosteniendo en uno de sus brazos su tabla de surf, mirando el horizonte. Te preguntarás quién es él. Su nombre es Bruno. Tiene 21 años y vive a tan sólo unos minutos de ahí, incluso si vas a pie. Él es alto y de cuerpo atlético, formado en base a sus exigencias como deportista, concretamente, un surfista profesional. Como ya te he dicho antes, su piel es bronceada, y su cabello rizado, en color chocolate. Pero lo que más destaca en él son sus ojos azules. Posee una mirada que había atrapado un poco del mar en ella, llegando a cautivar a cualquier chica que pasara en frente de él. Pero basta de hablar de nuestro protagonista, no queremos que se vuelva un ególatra, ¿o sí? En fin, es hora de mostrar su entorno, el cuál, también es interesante.

A pesar del cálido clima de verano, nadie más que él se encontraba en ese lugar. Después de todo, esa parte de la playa nunca fue considerada como una zona turística, a pesar de ser realmente hermosa. Probablemente era debido a que se encontraba escondida tras un puerto pesquero y una espesa vegetación. Además, ¿A quién se le ocurriría visitar la playa a esas horas? En fin, el punto es que este muchacho estaba ahí y ya. Por alguna extraña razón, esa precisa noche no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Aún no entendía por qué. Simplemente, una sensación extraña le había provocado la curiosidad de salir a la playa junto con su tabla. A esa playa precisamente, a pesar de no ser la que tuviera olas más grandes o que al menos, representara un pequeño reto para él. De hecho, esa zona del mar era característica por estar en calma la mayor parte del tiempo. El joven suspiró suavemente, un tanto fastidiado por lo que creía ser su propia estupidez. Con firmeza, clavó su tabla de color celeste y detalles en blanco en la arena, mientras que se sentaba a su lado, abrazando sus piernas. Bueno, tal vez no había sido un gran desperdicio el haber caminado hasta ahí. Después de todo, nunca hacía daño una brisa fresca y un vistazo al mar. Mordió su labio y evocó una media sonrisa. Al menos era una hermosa, muy hermosa noche. Su mirada azulina rodó por el horizonte, más por costumbre que por una razón palpable o verdadera.

Entonces, oyó algo que llamó enteramente su atención. Escuchó a un ave cantar. No lo malinterpretes, este muchacho sabía a la perfección que había muchos tipos de pájaros en las playas y que todas y cada una de las especies acostumbraba a cantar, pero… ¿Por qué estaría cantando cualquiera de ellas a estas horas? Extrañado, y con cierta seguridad, se puso de pie y caminó mar adentro. Seguía oyendo el canto, mas no lograba divisar nada. Pero, ¿Por qué lo seguía? ¡Tan sólo era una estúpida ave como hay tantas en el planeta tierra! Pero ya era tarde. Estando seguro de que no lograría dormir sino hasta que llegara el amanecer, así que decidió seguir caminando. Rodilla, cadera, cintura, pronto el agua llegó hasta su pecho. En ese momento en comenzó a nadar.

Guiado por el sonido, sentía que aquel canto se hacía por momentos más suave y a veces más fuerte, como si esperara a que le diera suficiente alcance y luego seguir avanzando. Extraño, realmente extraño… Nadó un par de metros más y dio un leve rodeo hacia un lado, rodeando una gran formación rocosa que le interrumpía la visión. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Ropa y trozos de tablas que flotaban frente a él, al igual que algunos objetos fabricados en materiales livianos, entre ellos, un par de juguetes de madera. Nuestro muchacho sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, teniendo un mal presentimiento…

"¿Hola? … ¿Hay alguien?"

No recibió respuesta, más el suave silbido volvió a hacerse más fuerte. Intrigado, decidió seguirlo, de nuevo. Nadando un poco más entre los escombros, notó algo que lo dejó helado. Tras algunas maderas, se veía una pequeña figura humana que estaba recostada sobre un tablón. Sobre de este ser había una enorme capa de color azul marino, que lo cubría desde la altura de las mejillas hasta la cintura, que es hasta donde su cuerpo lograba subir a la tabla, de ahí en adelante, sus piernas y el resto de tela estaban nadando en el agua. A pesar de que la pendra azul lo cubría casi totalmente, se podían ver dos manitas, delicadas y de piel blanca que se aferraban con una fuerza extrema a la orilla de la madera, provocando que sus nudillos se tornaran pálidos, y entre de esas manos, una cabellera espesa y alborotada de hermoso y resplandeciente rubio brillaba ante la luz de la luna.

"¿U-un niño?" El castaño tragó saliva con dificultad gracias a que se había formado un nudo en su garganta al pensar el ese pequeño ser que llevaba en esa condición sabrá Dios cuantas horas, o incluso, días. Nadó un poco más hasta poder acercársele, viéndolo con detenimiento. Con cuidado, acercó su mano hasta su hombro, según pudo deducir por su silueta, moviéndolo suavemente.

"Hey… Niño… Despierta" Murmuró en voz suave y dulce, más no recibió más respuesta que una especie de gemido y un suspiro.

"Niño" Volvió a insistir, con la esperanza de poder despertarlo. De nuevo, un suspiro se hizo presente, pero ningún movimiento por parte del rubio. Presa de la preocupación, alzó su mirada, esperando encontrar algo o tal vez a alguien más. Pero al parecer, tan sólo el chico había sido víctima de la catástrofe. O tal vez, el único sobreviviente, cuestión de enfoques. Pero ahora, eso no era lo que más importaba. De acuerdo con el pensamiento de nuestro castaño, la mayor prioridad se había vuelto sacar a este niño de ese lugar. Miró hacia la costa, que se encontraba hasta cierto punto, lejos de ahí, por lo que ir a pedir ayuda primero no era una buena opción. ¿Qué tal si algo le sucedía al chiquillo? El hecho de que no le hubiera pasado nada durante el tiempo en que estuvo solo, no quería decir que nada le pudiera pasar si se le volvía a abandonar.

Tal vez, podría jalar de la tabla, llevándolo hasta el borde y poder ahí, conseguir algo de ayuda. Pero esa tampoco era una buena opción. Había demasiado escombro como para poder avanzar llevando a cuestas a esa tabla, que cabía destacar, era de buen tamaño. Después de pensar en un par de soluciones, llegó a la que, según su criterio, era la mejor que tenía. El plan era tomarlo en brazos y nadar con él hasta la orilla. Después de todo, así podría estar seguro de que el chico estaba a salvo. Decidido, se acercó por un costado y mientras que con una mano lo sostenía firmemente de su cintura, con la otra soltaba sus manitas de la tabla. Cuando por fin estuvo libre, lo recargó en su hombro manteniendo el rostro del niño fuera del agua y comenzó a nadar lo más rápido que pudo hasta la orilla.

Después de unos minutos, logró llegar a la costa y con cuidado, depositó al chico sobre la arena, sólo para corroborar que estuviera bien. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el cuello del niño, comprobando así su respiración y su pulso. Parecían ser normales. Sin embargo, su temperatura fue lo que le preocupó. Su piel se sentía totalmente fría y pálida, como si fuera víctima de hipotermia. Y al parecer, se encontraba en un estado muy cercano a la inconciencia, dado que por ningún motivo parecía poder despertar. Llevó su mano hasta el rostro del chico, apartando algunos cabellos de paso, apreciándolo. Según pudo notar, habían pecas en su nariz y mejillas, probable obra del fuerte sol. Sus labios lucían resecos y hasta cierto punto, quebrados, secuelas de una fuerte deshidratación. En ese momento, su imaginación comenzó a volar…

"¿Pero hace cuanto que no tomas agua?"

Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupó fue el hecho de que el niño lucía un vendaje que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Con cierto temor, rozó con la yema de sus dedos la tela, ya amarillenta, como si deseara comprobar que esta no era real. Pero lo era. El corazón de Bruno se estrujó. Una gran pena invadió su corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de no más de 13 años haya pasado tantas desventuras como para estar en ese estado? Sintió una gran impotencia, más porque no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer. Sólo estaba seguro de algo, que no lo dejaría ahí, abandonado. No señor. No lo permitiría de ninguna forma. Decidido, Sacudió sus rizos con una mano y suspiró pesadamente, para después tomar al niño en brazos y cargarlo con cuidado. Volteó por un momento a ver su preciada tabla de surf. "Lo siento amiga, volveré por ti más tarde, lo prometo" Murmuró no sin cierta melancolía mientras iniciaba una caminata en dirección a su casa.

* * *

Si… Otra historia sobre otra Crack!Pairing… No me maten, todavía debo los capítulos de mi otro fic D: … Y acabar este, que me anduvo atormentando todo el fin de semana... Ah, y otro dramático, que también me anda atacando la faceta "Drosselmayer" [Ni idea de si así se escribe LOL]

PD: ¿Qué opinan sobre el BrunoxOliver? No tengo idea de por qué, pero me enamoré de esa pareja..


End file.
